mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Toastervision 12
Toastervision 12 will be hosted in the City of Zoio, after Lexilo won the Toastervision 11. This page will be regularly updated with deadlines and information on Toastervision 12. Information and Deadlines 23/12/2013 - Deadline for voting You can send in your vote either by: Emailing them to: toastervision@live.com Or you can PM Alan on Facebook. Format As per usual, the Toastervision will be presented as a youtube playlist, comprising of one song selected by each entrant of the competition, and specially chosen interludes by the host. Each country will then rank the other entrants (not including their own) songs from first to last, and then submit these votes to the host. Participating Nations * UP - Votes received *Novak - Votes received *Stahl Federation - Votes received *Shaderia - In west Talkeetna, born and raised, on the docks is where I spent most of most days, lazin bout, dazin and crazin all cool, when some Pradiise punks shoved me in the fishy pool, I got in one lil fight and my mom set on fire, spontaneous combustion yo, that shit is dire! - Votes sent *AAC - Votes recieved. *Kaneland - Votes received *Fusonia - *DPRSJ - Votes received *Lupinis - Votes received *Landland - *Lupaia - Votes received *Pullonia - Votes recieved *DB - Votes sent *Pirates. Arr we be a entering this competition the same way we be entering your waters. Uninvited Playlist Playlist now up! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HipilgCi4k&list=PLZouj6D-4zgTni73iY3h5yBA2YK5Dy7_l&index=1 Remember to vote before midnight on Saturday 23rd November. Send votes either to: toastervision@live.com Or: PM Alan on facebook. :D 1. Fusonia – The Scarecrow (Chipotle) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUtnas5ScSE 2. Novak – The Flood (Katie Melua) - www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E4-9yKTv_I 3. Dog Bollock – Autumn Harvest (BBC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UozCncP_SYA 4. AAC – Avocado Baby (Los Campesinos) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-M_m1I1uKU 5. Pullonia – Tranquilize ft. Lou Reed (The Killers) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVNGY1pInfI 6. UP – Clarity (Zedd ft. Foxes) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc 7. Landland –The Wombling Song (The Wombles) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWQMMPFtoG4 8. Lupaia – Black Hope Shot Down (Zornik) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc 9. Kaneland – Nightwish Nemo (TarjaTurunen) - http://youtu.be/9hmzR1CKGtA 10. Lupinis – Zelda Song (On water glasses) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY3mpsTDzKc&list=PLZouj6D-4zgTni73iY3h5yBA2YK5Dy7_l&index=25 11. Stahl Republic – Ylvis (The Fox) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE 12. DPRSJ – Soul is Heavy (Nneka) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkDgnVJa7SU 13.Shaderia – The Fatalist (Dark Tranquillity) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-PEAFtyDvs Category:Toastervision Songs Please send your entires to me via email/facebook rather than putting them on here publicly. That way the entries wont become public until the playlist goes public. This ensures that no country will be more familiar with some entries before others have entered theirs. Once I have recieved all the songs from the entrants I will collate the youtube playlist. Voting Voting for this Toastervision will probably also be done by email/facebook. We used to use a page on the old drowningtoaster site, but since 110mb is being a prick thanks to it having changed ownership (2 years ago, mind, get your shit together damnit!), we will probably have to revert back to the old, more "retro" system. VOTING IS CURRENTLY OPEN NOW. DEADLINE HAS BEEN SET AS MIDNIGHT Saturday 23RD NOVEMBER 2013. Note: If a country does not meet the deadline for voting, then that country will be disqualified and points will be adjusted accordingly. How to vote Place your votes for each song in the order in which you like them, pretty simple really. You assign every single song a position. Eg, if there were 5 entrants: #Country 2 #Country 4 #Country 5 #Country 1 #Country 3 Points System As there are 15 entrants to this Toastervision, we shall be using the 12 point system used in actual Eurovision voting. This means that you must assign each country points thusly: *1st Place - 12 Points *2nd Place - 10 Points *3rd Place - 8 Points *4th Place - 7 Points *5th Place - 6 Points *6th Place - 5 Points *7th Place - 4 Points *8th Place - 3 Points *9th Place - 2 Points *10th Place - 1 Point Results Voting table Events related to Toastervision 12 Massacre at Summer Square Toastervision 13 Toastervision 13 will be held in Kaneland. Category:Toastervision